Under The Mistletoe
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna is spending christmas alone this year, but he didn't really think that he might end up with someone this year. 8027 ilYama.Tsuna7227li's challenge.
1. Under The Mistletoe

Hello my precious readers. Not too long ago, I heard about the challenge from 7227li. Of course it was suppose be based on 8027. The main theme for this contest/challenge is mistletoe. The story is a one-shot and must be a romance. And the story is rated accordingly by grammar (15 points), Choice of Title (5 points), Content and Idea (20 points), whether the characters are totally in character or not (10 points), The use of the theme object: mistletoe (20 points), and the sweetness of the pairing itself (20 points). Plus the Uniqueness of the story (10 points). The prize for the winners is reasonable too I guess. But the main reason I'm doing this is because the idea of 7227li liking this story appeals me since 7227li is my favorite writer. And I love 8027. Like a lot… So here we go.

* * *

><p>Christmas finally made its way this time of year. And it's known to be a romantic holiday, aside from Valentine, during the wintry season. Tsuna sighed again for the tenth time again in class. Apparently, this Christmas he is spending time alone. His mother and father are going on a Hawaiian vacation. They wished the best for him before they could even say a proper goodbye. Even Reborn was kind enough to leave the brunet alone for today so he can unwind. That and the fact he left for a Vongola's Christmas party, taking Bianchi with him. Also, Gokudera somehow vanished. Tsuna's guess was that Bianchi must have taken him along with her. And the idea of him spending time with his guardians didn't really appeal to him as much as he hoped. Plus, they have their own family to celebrate with.<p>

"Tsuna!" A voice called out to him.

Tsuna looked up from his desk to see Yamamoto running towards him. Strangely, the baseball idol had a crumpled up paper in hand. Tsuna blushed at the sight of his best friend. It wasn't long when he discovered his true feelings for the baseball fanatic. His feelings for Kyoko weren't really actual love, but admiration instead. It was a bit of a shocker till he finally settled down with the idea. That and Reborn was getting sick of all of complaining that it was all a lie. Reborn sure knocked some sense to him that day.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, what is it?" He asked.

"Did you hear that the school is holding a shooting star party tonight?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with a questionable look. He heard on TV that there was a meteor shower tonight that happens every hundred years. And it's also a best way to tell a special someone that they like them or have a romantic date. Also, there was a legend that said if you ever confess to your crush under that starry night, it would come true. But Tsuna isn't the one to believe in those types of cliché legends or rumors.

"Are you thinking of going?"

"Well I'm not really sure. But it kind of sounds fun. Maybe I guess." He answered questionably.

"Then I'll see you there." Yamamoto smiled.

Everyone returned to his or her seats as the teacher arrived. Tsuna can hear mumblings from the females as they discuss about the party. It seems like they were pretty excited about it and made plans to confess to their crushes. The main target was, of course, Yamamoto. But up until now, Tsuna never saw Yamamoto accept a single love letters or agreed to date any of the female students in the school. That was also the reason why he hasn't asked the baseball idol out yet. He was worried that he might get rejected and jeopardizes their friendship. If it isn't awkward enough when he's around the older male.

Since it was Christmas, the school was decorated in ornaments for the holiday. And the main item that made it special for couples, and worse nightmare for singles, is the mistletoe. Around small, certain rooms within the school, there are a few mistletoes for the people that are in a lovely-dovey mood. And Tsuna is trying to avoid them as much as he can. Especially when some are daggling around the hallways. He wasn't really sure about Yamamoto though. But he seems fine with it. And he definitely doesn't know how Hibari feels about it in his precious school.

Class ended when the final bell rang across the room, signaling students that it was lunchtime. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto grabbed their lunch and head towards the rooftop. Since Gokudera isn't around, it might be a bit peaceful for once.

"So Tsuna, what do you think about all the mistletoe around the school?"

"I don't really mind the mistletoe. Just as long as I don't get caught under one." Tsuna answered while eating his lunch.

"Why not?"

"There isn't anyone I like right now and if I were under one, wouldn't the kiss be meaningless since it's not with the one I love?"

Yamamoto only stared at Tsuna blankly. The brunet sighed. He wasn't really expecting anything from the older male. There was an awkward atmosphere lingering between the two. Since Tsuna wanted to get rid of it, he decided to get a few drinks for them. Without waiting for a reply from Yamamoto, Tsuna made a quick dash.

Tsuna got one small carton of milk for Yamamoto and one hot chocolate for himself. He was about to return to Yamamoto at the rooftop till a group of girls gathered around, or likely surrounded, him. He can see determination in their eyes. That or they want something out of him. They always do.

"You're Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

Tsuna nodded his head reluctantly.

"We want you to tell him to meet us at the science room on the third floor okay?" One of the girls asked.

Being brave, or idiotic, Tsuna said no. Apparently, the girls weren't too happy with Tsuna's response. Feeling a bit in danger, Tsuna made a dash pass them so he could reach the rooftop. The thing he didn't suspect was for the girls to chase him. Tsuna began to panic even worse. Just when the girls were about to close in on him, a mysterious person pulled him aside in an empty classroom as the group of angry girls pass by. Half of Tsuna was relief, but the other half was in a small panic since he doesn't know who rescued him.

"Don't worry Tsuna. It's me Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed quietly.

Tsuna turned around to face Yamamoto in the dark classroom. Tsuna blushed at how close they were to each other. Tsuna pulled away from the baseball idol as he can feel his body heating up.

"Ah, look Tsuna. A mistletoe." Yamamoto laughs.

Tsuna looked up above him to see that there is one mistletoe hanging around. Tsuna's eyes widen. At a moment like this, why now?

"Kind of strange how Tsuna."

Tsuna was about to say something when his eyes made contact with Yamamoto's. He noticed how gentle Yamamoto looked right now. It was so hypnotizing that he forgot that the distance between him and Yamamoto were coming to a close.

"Tsuna, I…"

Tsuna closed his eyes when both his and Yamamoto's lips connected. His heart began to beat rapidly. The thing he couldn't believe was that there was a spark between them. A single spark that let him know that he really is in love with the older male. Tsuna cling to Yamamoto as the baseball fanatic embraced Tsuna to pull him closer.

Tsuna finally pulled away from Yamamoto when his lungs were out of air. Their eyes were locked onto each other, unable to look away. Just when Yamamoto was going for another heated kiss from the brunet, Tsuna pushed the male away and brought his hands to his mouth. Tsuna didn't look at the rain guardian, he just couldn't. Not from how he was behaving not too long ago.

"Yamamoto-kun, I-"

"I guess that kiss was meaningless to you." Yamamoto said sadly.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he looked at his rain guardian in shock.

"Maybe it was my fault for having high hopes from that. Sorry Tsuna."

Tsuna was in complete shock. He couldn't even move a single muscle to show the other male that he was wrong. The fact that Yamamoto having feelings for him wasn't cooperating with his mental state. He just stared at him with hands covering his mouth. Since he wasn't going to get an answer at any time, Yamamoto left the room. Tsuna slid down to the floor.

"Yamamoto-kun…" He whispered quietly to himself.

"Yamamoto-kun, wait!"

Tsuna rose up from the floor and rush out of the room. He looked around to see if the rain guardian was in sight. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"I like you." Tsuna said, not expecting a miracle to happen.

"Sawada?"

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Yamamoto didn't show up to class. Of course he knew this would happen. Instead of him being rejected, Yamamoto was the one that had to suffer from a broken heart. Tsuna ruffles his hair in distress. What he is supposed to do? If only Reborn was here to help him. Then again, that would be a nightmare.<p>

Tsuna pulled out a small present that was given to him by Kyoko. Well not directly since Ryohei gave it to him, but it was still from Kyoko. He was told that he must open it during the shooting star party. He didn't know the reason why and he doesn't really care about it as much.

"Well, I think some of you already know by now that the school is holding a party. Make sure to have fun and don't go too wild." The teacher warned.

With that, the final bell rung. Tsuna grabbed his belongings and left for the day. He walked home alone as he thought of a way to apologize to the older male. Maybe then there wouldn't be any misunderstanding. That's when an idea popped in his head. There was a party going on in the school. Since there might be a chance that he would go, it could be Tsuna's chance to clear any problems.

"I can do it. I have to."

* * *

><p>The sun finally set and the starry night was wearing its moon pendant. Tsuna rushed to the school in search of Yamamoto. Nearing the school, Tsuna spotted Yamamoto. He was about to call out his name, but he utterly stopped midway. Yamamoto was with someone. Maybe it was his date. Tsuna can feel his heart breaking into million pieces. A string of tears stung his eyes.<p>

"Maybe it was meaningless after all."

Tsuna wanted to run away. Run away from all this nonsense, pain, and especially Yamamoto. But he couldn't. He can't always choose to run away from his problems all the time. He decided on to clean the misunderstanding later. For now, he wanted to enjoy the shooting stars somehow. He found an empty classroom on the third floor and stared out the window, waiting to see any falling meteors.

Without him knowing, someone snuck in.

"Look what I got here."

Tsuna looked at the intruder in shock. It was one of the bullies in the school. Panic took its course on Tsuna as he tried to run away from the enemy. But unfortunately, it didn't turn out as he hoped it would. He grabbed Tsuna by the throat and pressed him against the wall. Hard. Tsuna's eyes closed as tears began to stream down.

"Yamamoto-kun…" Tsuna whispered from his struggle.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said a bit louder.

"'Yamamoto-kun'? As if he can come save you know idiot." The male smirked.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna shouted.

"Like I said, he-"

"Someone called me?"

The violent male looked behind him to see Yamamoto stand before him with his sword behind his head.

"Let Tsuna go and leave." He ordered firmly.

Doing what the other male ordered, he release Tsuna and scattered out the room. Tsuna dropped to the floor, trying to regain his breath. His hands were clinging to his neck desperately. Yamamoto rushed in for an embrace. He drew the brunet closer as he tried to calm his own nerve.

"Yamamoto-kun, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said between breaths.

"It's okay. Don't worry Tsuna."

Through the warm embrace, Tsuna noticed a small sky blue covered box. That's when his mind connected together. It was the present Kyoko gave him. He thought that it was home originally. Why it is here? Tsuna signaled Yamamoto to release. Reluctantly, Yamamoto did so. Tsuna approach the small box and examine it. He was right. It was the same box. Tsuna opened it, revealing a single mistletoe with a tuna and baseball charm attached to it. He turned around to show it to Yamamoto. He only laughed.

"Tsuna, there is something I want to tell you for a really long time."

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"I like you. A lot. More than a friend should. Please consider my feelings."

Tsuna's eyes soften and smiled. Tsuna pulled Yamamoto down for a kiss with the mistletoe in hand. Almost on cue, shooting stars appear and fireworks exploded in the night sky. Not only did it make the scene itself romantic, it showed how they felt inside.

"I already have."

That night, Tsuna spent most of his time together with his lover in his arms. They can surely say that this Christmas is the best one yet.

* * *

><p>In Sicily, Italy, Reborn sat on his leather chair, smirking. Just moments ago, he saw Tsuna finally making his move on the rain guardian on a small screen. Reborn pet his chameleon in amusement.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna finally grew a back bone."

"Reborn-san…"

Reborn looked away from the screen to the bomber. Apparently, he didn't react to any of the actions Tsuna made recently.

"I guess Yamamoto beat you to it."

"Yeah. As long as the Tenth is happy, I'll be fine."

Reborn smirked.

"I see. Do as you wish."

Gokudera bowed and left the room. Reborn returned to the screen before he resumed to think. This is going to be very interesting.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this short one-shot. Please review if you want to. And please hope that I win this challenge. I appreciate for the support. And hope 7227li enjoys it and much a I written this. And Merry Early Christmas or Merry Late Christmas… whatever goes since I'm not sure when you guys read this. Anyways, farewell.<p> 


	2. Extra

Hey everyone. I know that this is suppose to be like a one-shot right, but I just felt like it. So you guys know that I'm in this challenge right? Well it's done. I got second place, but I'm happy. I don't feel upset because I didn't make it. Especially on Christmas. Anyways, there were other contestants that I want to bring out. If you want some Christmas 8027 stories, go read these. The Many Forms of the Rain From the Sky by Phantom Hitman 1412, My Warmth to Yours by YohoAruto, Surprise Delivery by Nymous135246, The Gift is Love by xXChu-chanXx, Blue Christmas Under the Mistletoe by MistressYuu, Poisoned Mistletoe by Celtic Harmony. Personally, I haven't read them yet, but I will somehow. And congratulation to YohoAruto for winning first place and xXChu-chanXx for second place along side me. And great job to the rest of the writers. Please show them some kindness by reviewing or something. So here is the story I want to share for winning second place.

* * *

><p>It was New Years and Tsuna, with the rest of the Guardian, were invited to go to Italy for a formal party. When Tsuna heard about it, he wanted to refuse. But with Reborn pointing his gun directly towards him, how can he refuse. Seriously, it was not a given choice. Gokudera was still over at Italy helping with the preparation. Lambo want to go to the party because of the food. Hibari accepted knowing that he might find a good opponent to battle with. Both Mukuro and Chrome refuse seeing that they don't want to and the fact Mukuro didn't want to see any other Mafia family. It will only cause disasters. And Ryohei happily accepted knowing it might be fun. As for Yamamoto, he waned to come as much as the rest. He also thought it might be a good idea for them to finally announce their relationship.<p>

Tsuna sat alone in his room trying to finish his greeting cards. He got everyone except Gokudera and Yamamoto. He sighs softly to himself before taking a small break. His hands were aching from all the writing he had to go through. He looks over at the stack kadomatsu in his room. They were presents from other Mafia family to show their kindness to the next Vongola Boss. That and they don't want to be on Tsuna's bad side if there was one. Tsuna sheepishly smiles as he remembers how he receive them all in the mail.

Too focused on his thoughts, Tsuna failed to notice a pair of warm arms wrapping itself on him gently.

"Happy New Years Tsuna." He whispers.

Tsuna blushes when he recognize the voice. Turning around, he gave Yamamoto a hug.

"Happy New Years Yamamoto."

Yamamoto release his beloved before he gave a longing look at him. The baseball idol gently caress the brunet's rosy cheek as he leans down to kiss him. The passionate kiss came to a close when their lungs were crying for air. Tsuna pouted. Yamamoto sat down besides Tsuna when he notice a pile of envelope lying on the wooden table.

"What's all those Tsuna?"

"Those are greeting cards."

Yamamoto smiles as he pulled Tsuna to his lap. Situated, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders.

"Can I have mine early?" He asked happily.

Tsuna suddenly frowns. Of all the questions, why that? Tsuna tries to come up with an excuse so that the baseball player can forget about the unfinished greeting card.

"Maybe we should focus on the party instead of the cards."

"Um sure. I wonder if it's one of those fancy ball or an outing?"

Tsuna imagine a bunch of different Mafia formally dressed for the ball and wearing casual clothes for an outing. But knowing Tsuna, he doesn't really think it looks normal. Especially when some of them are scary and dangerous.

"A fancy ball should be more safe." Tsuna muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Yamamoto." Tsuna said nervously.

For the time being, Tsuna and Yamamoto discuss about random topics. That continued on till it was officially time for the party. One of the bizarre thing was that they had to walk all the way to Namimori middle school to ride on a helicopter. Up in the night sky, the city lights was magnificent. It was similar to the stars itself. Absolutely breathtaking. It was a six hour flight till they finally arrived. The Vongola mansion alone was huge. Many cars surrounded the building as people tried to enter. Tsuna was the first to exit the helicopter. In front of him stood the self-proclaiming Gokudera. He smiles gently at Tsuna. The brunet resist the urge to run towards the bomber and give him a hug.

"Welcome Tenth."

"Hello Gokudera-kun."

The formal atmosphere was interrupted when the rest of the Guardians left the helicopter and Yamamoto wrapping his arms on the brunet. Gokudera only frowns. As everyone was up and ready, Gokudera led the way directly to the party. There, inside the room, was filled with people that were known to be involved with the Mafia. Both males and females were dressed in fancy clothes, discussing over matters that doesn't really involve them. Timoteo walks over to his grandson when he spots him. He welcomes him with a drink, but Tsuna refuse saying that he isn't thirsty. Reborn stood beside him, giving a good look at Tsuna. He smirks.

"At least you're properly dress for the event, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna huffed. He knew Reborn for a long time for his vicious behavior so he didn't dare say anything to upset the Arcobaleno. After having a small chat with the Ninth, Tsuna began to roam the area as his Guardians did whatever they want. Tsuna left the crowded room and into the balcony. Cool air press against his cheeks. He took in his surroundings.

"Well look what we got here?" A mysterious voice asked.

Tsuna turned around to see a drunk man behind him. He panics. The man advances towards the brunet with lust in his eyes. Tsuna was overwhelmed with fear and disgust. He rushed to the door, but the man blocked it. Holding onto Tsuna's wrist, he looks at Tsuna with desire. Tsuna was about to call out to someone, but the man covered his mouth making his shouting into muffling. Tsuna began to panic much worse.

Before the man could do anything further, he suddenly stops. His grip on the brunet loosen as he fell beside of him. Tsuna look up to his savior. Yamamoto stood straight up and glares at the unconscious body. He lowers his sword when he felt someone embracing him. He drops his sword to the ground and fully embrace the brunet in his warmth. Gokudera rushes in a few minutes later as he saw the scene before him. He sighed in joy, but in disappointment. He left the scene without saying anything further.

Throughout the event, Yamamoto took Tsuna to an empty room till the party end. He was going to take the chance of him precious Tsuna getting unwanted attention from others. After the accident, Yamamoto had to make sure that everyone knows that Tsuna was his and his alone. He got everyone's attention and told them that they were officially together as a couple. It turns out that everyone was okay with it and acknowledge it. Even the Ninth gave his acceptance. With that, Yamamoto drags the blushing Tsuna into a room like they are now.

"Was that really necessary?" Tsuna asked in a huff.

"Yes." Yamamoto took hold of the small brunet and embrace him tenderly. Yamamoto's hand clings to Tsuna's clothing and he rest his chin upon his head.

"And I have no intention on letting you go."

* * *

><p>Well that's about it. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you.<p> 


End file.
